Cole Benard
Cole was contestant on Big Brother 4 and Big Brother 5. Big Brother 4 While on Big Brother, Cole played a relatively quiet game. He was on Erika's team from the beginning, and aligned himself with the majority alliance with his best friend Caylie, Emily, Pleanna, Erik, Gladys, and Matt. He won HoH in week 2, and aided the house in getting Katie out. From there, he remained aligned with Emily and Caylie after Pleanna and Erik were evicted back to back. After Cooper, who was part of the minority house alliance along with Coach and Ryan, was evicted, Katie re-entered the house, followed by Alex. Matt and Emily were evicted in the next two weeks, and became members of the jury. The following week, Caylie and Cole managed to get Coach out of the house, but that week became a big brother fast forward week, and Cole was unanimously evicted from the house. He voted for Caylie to win Big Brother. Big Brother 5 Cole entered the house alongside 13 other all-stars, alongside his good friend Caylie. He again joined an alliance with her, which included Lucy, Alex, Erika, Ricky, and Julianna. Caylie and Lucy were nominated in week 1, but with Caylie, they convinced the house that Lucy was a snake, culminating in her eviction. He voted to evict Nick in week 2, but in week 3, he and Caylie were nominated together against Alex and Erika. When Alex and Erika played the diamond power of veto, however, he was spared, and Susan and Sally were evicted. Cole voted to evict Heaven the following week, but Erika flipped her vote, and Abraham was blindsided. In nominations week, Cole only received one nomination, and was safe. He voted to evict Erika, who had previously betrayed him. The week ended in a double eviction night, and he was nominated alongside Caylie. Caylie was evicted by a 5-2 vote, however, Julianna and Xander both unwittingly voted for Cole. After Caylie's eviction, it was revealed that the housemates would be divided into teams of 3, with immunity given to the team who had a member win HoH. It was further revealed that 3 people would be nominated, and the two people with the highest votes would be evicted. Cole won HoH, saving Perry and Heaven. He set off on a witch hunt to find out who had voted for him, eventually culminating in him nominating Xander, Julianna, and Sam for eviction. Xander won PoV, and, in order to stay true to Alex and Ricky (the only two that Cole still had loyalty to), he nominated the only other option, Elysia. Elysia and Xander, who wanted to break free from Perry and Heaven, decided to flip, and Xander joined Ricky and Alex in voting for Sam, who was the first evicted that night. Perry and Heaven, who had become wary of Xander and Elysia, decided to split their votes between Julianna and Elysia, with the intention that the blood would be on Xander's hand, who would definitely vote for Julianna, due to his close friendship to Elysia. But, because Xander had flipped, Cole was forced to break a 1-1 tie between Julianna and Elysia. He announced that he was breaking his original alliance, and evicted Julianna, whom he had had a huge fight with earlier in the day. At the next HoH competition; when Xander and Elysia revealed their decision, Cole expressed regret in his decision, but when Xander won HoH, Cole became nominated next to Perry. He eventually won the veto, and voted to evict Heaven from the house. When Perry won HoH the week after, he was again saved, and was swayed by Elysia to save her and evict Xander, which he did. Elysia then won HoH, and threatened to nominate Cole, but she instead nominated Perry and Ricky. Perry won his fifth PoV, but Cole convinced Elysia to save him in return for safety in the final 4. She nominated Alex instead, and Cole and Perry evicted Ricky from the house. He is the current HoH. Cole is openly bisexual.